Due to the technical advantages of no backlight source, high contrast, small thickness, large visual angle and fast reaction speed, etc., Organic Light-Emitting Display has become one of the important development directions of the display industries.
The existing organic light-emitting display panel includes: a cathode, an electron transport layer, a light-emitting layer, a hole transport layer, an anode and a substrate. During operation, a bias voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode of the organic light-emitting display panel, so that holes and electrons can break through the interfacial energy barrier and migrate respectively from the hole transport layer and the electron transport layer to the light-emitting layer, and on the light-emitting layer, electrons and holes are recombined to generate excitons. The excitons are unstable, and energy can be released. The energy is transferred to the molecules of the organic light-emitting material in the light-emitting layer, so that the molecules transit from a ground state to an excited state. The excited state is very unstable, and thus the excited molecules return to the ground state from the excited state, so that a light emitting phenomenon appears due to radiative transition. Therefore, in the organic light-emitting display panel, the performance of the organic light-emitting display panel is determined by the combination efficiency of the electrons and the holes. However, in the existing organic light-emitting display panel, the recombination efficiency of the electrons and the holes is low, causing the high bias voltage required by the organic light-emitting display panel, the low light-emitting efficiency, and the very short lifetime.